


Slushies in the Snow

by ProductiveDissociation



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 7/11 Meeting AU, AU where JD moves to Sherwood in December, F/M, Fluff, holiday au, holiday fic, jdronica - Freeform, jdronica fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProductiveDissociation/pseuds/ProductiveDissociation
Summary: AU fic where J.D. moves to Sherwood in December and runs into Veronica in 7/11 on Christmas.





	Slushies in the Snow

Veronica could not believe she was doing this. Heather had practically insisted that Veronica come to the Chandler’s Christmas party this year, and then as soon as she arrived to help Heather get ready she was sent out for corn nuts. Fucking corn nuts. And now, Veronica had walked in the snow in a party dress and heels to the 7/11 while Heather put on makeup in her heated bedroom.

The 7/11 door jingled as she pushed it open. It was warmer inside the store, but not by much

Veronica made her way to the corn nuts, grabbing a bag of BQ, and nearly jumped when a voice behind her said “care for a slushy with that?” She spun around. J.D. stood behind her grinning and holding a blue raspberry slushy.

Veronica laughed “why on earth are you drinking a slushy in December in Ohio? It’s freezing out.”

“Well, I’m not going to get warm, so might as well embrace the cold, right?”

“You could probably warm up if you were at home drinking hot cocoa instead of frozen sugar.”

J.D. set down his slushy and picked up an empty cup from the side of the machine. “ah, but you see, I can’t go home. Old man’s been hitting the eggnog a little too hard tonight and I’d rather steer clear.” He held up the empty cup “did you say cherry or blue raspberry?”

Veronica smiled “I didn’t. cherry.”

She didn’t miss the implications of his statement, and for a moment she felt guilty for being so angry at her current situation. Sure, Heather was a piece of work, but at least Veronica was free to stop hanging out with her if she wanted to.

“Cherry it is” J.D. said, pulling the lever to fill the cup. He lidded the slushy and pushed a straw in, handing it to Veronica. “So, Veronica Sawyer, why on earth are you in a 7/11 drinking a slushy in December in Ohio?”

Veronica took a sip “Heather sent me out to get corn nuts for her before her family’s Christmas party starts. So here I am,” She gestured to the store around her “I should probably get going actually, Heather will crucify me if I take too long”

J.D. shrugged “who cares? What good is a friend who sends you out in the snow for fucking corn nuts?”

“I was asking myself the same question on the way over here” Veronica grumbled.

“So don’t go back” J.D. suggested “vanish into the night leaving a trail of BQ corn nuts in your wake and let heather fetch her own damn snack food.”

“How poetic.”

“There’s always a moral in poetry.”

Veronica took another sip of slushy and eyed J.D. “yeah okay. You know, we have working heat and blankets at my place. We could watch a Christmas movie and drink hot chocolate, maybe make some popcorn? It would beat spending Christmas in a freezing 7/11”

J.D. smiled at her “that sounds fantastic.”

“We’ll have to walk in the snow though, I didn’t drive here.”

“That’s fine by me. I kind of like going numb in the cold.”

They paid for the snacks and slushies and left the store. Veronica was freezing almost immediately. The convenience store may not have been well heated, but it had at least kept out the wind that now viciously stung her legs through her tights. Her party attire was not well suited to walking through the snow, and on top of that she’d let a cute boy talk her into drinking a slushy.

“So, J.D.” she said, taking another freezing cold sip “why did you move to Sherwood Ohio? No one ever moves here, we’re all just born here and then some of us aren’t lucky enough to get out and then they have kids and the cycle repeats.”

“wow you should be the town’s publicity agent. My dad owns a construction company, we move all the time. Sherwood is just the latest pit stop.”

“that must suck. I don’t love Sherwood but at least it’s home.”

J.D. was silent, and Veronica figured she should probably change the subject. Trouble was, she didn’t know anything about him that wasn’t related to his having just moved or the fight he’d gotten into with Kurt and Ram on his first day.

“what about you” J.D. asked “what’s the big static in your life?”

Veronica snorted “I figured that much would be obvious. I don’t really like my friends.” She looked at him “though there are worse problems to have really, they’re not always bad. And I got myself into it so” she shrugged.

“So why don’t you just get yourself back out of it?” he asked, meeting her gaze.

“I think I probably did. No way I’ll still be in good graces with Heather after I ditched her like that.”

“having second thoughts?”

Veronica smiled at him “not really”

She shivered, and J.D. must have noticed because he handed her his cup and shrugged off his trench coat, draping it around her shoulders. “That’s longer than yours, it’ll keep your legs a bit warmer.”

He was wearing a flimsy flannel shirt over a tee underneath the coat. Veronica shook her head at him “absolutely not, you’re going to get hypothermia and lose your entire torso.”

 “it’s my torso or your legs” he ran his gaze down the length of her body and smirked at her “and it’d be a shame to see those go.”

God, he was good at flirting, Veronica thought, but didn’t let him dissuade her from arguing. “There are no vital organs in my legs.” She handed him his slushy back and took off his coat, holding it out to him. When he didn’t make a move to take it, she put it over his shoulders. “Put it back on or I’m taking mine off too.”

He chuckled and slid his arms into the sleeves “they say chivalry is dead, and I’m pretty sure it was murdered by Veronica Sawyer.”

“I would have taken it if you’d had something warmer than a button up underneath. Why don’t you have a proper winter coat anyways? That one’s not much good for warmth.”

J.D. shrugged “I lived in Vegas before this, didn’t get very cold there. Doesn’t make much sense owning more than one coat when you have to pack up all the time.”

Veronica nodded at the house they were approaching “this is the one.”

“Nice house” J.D. said as they walked up the porch steps.

Veronica unlocked the door and stepped inside, letting out a contented sigh as she felt the warm air of the house on her nose. She flicked on a light and set down her now empty slushy cup and began to remove her coat.

“Hey aren’t your parents going to be pissed you brought some guy you met at a convenience store home?”

“My parents aren’t home, they’re out of town visiting my aunt.”

J.D. set down his cup and bent over to untie his boots “your parents left you alone on Christmas?” he remarked as he stood up and shucked his shoes off.

“No, I’m supposed to be at the Chandler household, remember?”

J.D. laughed and took off his coat “oh yeah.”

Veronica smiled at him “I think this is an improvement though.” She nodded towards the bookshelf next to the television “our VHS tapes are in there, do you want to pick something out and I’ll make hot chocolate and popcorn?”

“Sure.”

Veronica walked into the kitchen and put popcorn and milk on the stove. She fished around in the cupboards for hot cocoa mix, mugs, and a bowl for the popcorn.

“Movie is all set up, do you need any help?” J.D. asked, stepping into the room.

“How much butter do you want on the popcorn?”

J.D. walked over to the fridge “the real question is how much butter do you have?” he opened the door “because you can _never_ have too much butter on popcorn.”

Veronica plopped down on the couch with a massive bowl of very buttery popcorn and a fistful of paper towels. J.D. followed behind her carrying two brimming mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows, setting them down gently on the coffee table.

She nearly snorted out hot chocolate when he pressed play on the remote “Gremlins? You picked Gremlins?”

“Oh I’m sorry” J.D. looked at her “I didn’t realize I was supposed to pick a movie we’d actually want to watch.”

Veronica raised her eyebrows at him “well, you’re supposed to pick something we’ll at least want to watch the first half of.”

J.D. laughed “fair enough. Well, I for one, love to laugh at a good bad Christmas movie.”

“I could be down for that. My dad genuinely loves this movie, but I think Gizmo is super creepy.”

“Hey, Howie Mandel shouting ‘bright light’ is going to be cinematic history someday.”

“God, I hope not.”

They both settled into the couch, munching on popcorn and sipping on hot chocolate while letting the movie play.

“You warmer now?” Veronica asked after some time.

J.D. smiled at her “yeah. I think I could get used to this instead of drinking a slushy in the snow.”


End file.
